Tylomon
Tylomon is a Sea Animal Digimon. It armor-digivolved through the power of the "Digi-Egg of Reliability". Because of its unique form, it holds the alias of "Jet Plane of the Deep" and has a fast moving speed underwater, even contending for first place with MetalSeadramon. Due to its extremely ferocious personality, those that enter its territory are attacked even if the opponent is larger than itself. It is able to distinguish scents that are 1 km away from it while underwater. Attacks *'Torpedo Attack': Fires a target seeking torpedo. *'Terror Plankton': Unleashes poison-carrying plankton upon the enemy. *'Hydro Wave': Attacks the enemy by quickly spinning and using the force of water. *'Terror Spiral': Creates a water tornado. *'Heavy Anchor' (Tilt Anchor) *'Eraser Beam' (Eraser Below) *'Shark Fin Blade' Design Etymologies ;Tylomon (ティロモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Tamers: Battle of Adventurers Tylomon appeared during 's time in the Real World. It was among the Digimon sent to capture Minami Uehara so she could be used to force the location of the V-Pet vaccine program from her father. The Tylomon chased after her as she fled the island base of VP Labs and the pursuit interrupted a quiet fishing trip that Takato Matsuki, his cousin Kai and were on. Guilmon attacked the Tylomon and they disappeared beneath the sea but Guilmon emerged through the waves a short time later, the victor showing that Tylomon was destroyed. Digimon Data Squad With ElDradimon and the Holy Capital in the lake, Marcus Damon, , Keenan Crier and used a Tylomon to approach it. Digimon World Data Squad A Tyromon was reported to be sinking ships off the coast of Walter Island and DATS have to stop it. Tyromon is a digivolution in and 's galaxies once the following requirements have been met: *Unlocked Gatomon (Lalamon) or Otamamon (Falcomon) *Digi-Egg of Reliability. *Defeated 10 Deep Savers Digimon. *Defeated 10 Wind Guardians Digimon. *Dealt 1000 damage in one attack. *Have 10,000 bits. Tyromon is also a requirement for MegaSeadramon Digimon Fusion Tylomon is the subject of one episode's Digimon Data Collection. Digimon Digital Card Battle Digimon World 3 Tylomon can only be found in Real World's Undersea Base Magasta. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Tylomon is #209, and is an Ultimate-level, Speed-class, Aquan-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and weakness to the Steel element. Its basic stats are 204 HP, 228 MP, 111 Attack, 118 Defense, 113 Spirit, 108 Speed, and 55 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 4, Mist Cape4, and Sniper 3 traits. Tylomon digivolves from Gatomon at level 27 with 2200 Aquan exp using the Digi-Egg of Reliability. Tylomon can DNA digivolve to GigaSeadramon with Kenkimon, or to Plesiomon with AeroVeedramon or Zudomon. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Tylomon DigiFuses to MetalSeadramon with MegaSeadramon, Megadramon, and MetalTyrannomon, and to Neptunemon with Divermon, Whamon, and Dragomon. Digimon Masters Tylomon is a Champion level Digimon that digivolves from Swimmon and can digivolve to Whamon. Notes and references de:Tylomon